Vampire x Lycans
by miss-lollyx-33
Summary: Histoire d'amour entre le petit-fils lycan de Van et la petite-fille vampire d'Hitomie.


_**Van, le lycan**_

_**(POV)**_

Je m'appel Van Fanel et je suis un prince... Mais je ne suis pas humain. Je suis un lycan, de sang pure. Ma mère, une simple humaine est morte en me donnant la vie. Quand à mon père, c'était un redoutable chasseur. Les soirs de pleine lune étaient des tentations qu'il ne pouvaient contrôler, c'était devenue sa drogue au fil des années. Le chasse aux vampires était un loisir, qui est devenu un fantasme. Ses proies préférées était le clan des Capulets, l'un des plus vieux clan vampires qui n'ont pas étaient encore décimé par les lycans ou les mortels. Il n'y a qu'un vampire qu'il redouté, Hitomie Kanzaki, la centenaire du clan. D'après mes domestiques, il aurait eu une liaison avec celle-ci. Mais elle serait tomber sous le charme d'un vampire riche. Mon père refoula sa colère mais pas son amour. Un soir, il parti à la chasse, comme à son habitude, il s'éloigna un peu trop de nos terres et se retrouva sur le territoire ennemis. Son cœur le guida jusqu'à cette araignée et il fut toucher par une balle avant de franchir le seuil de leur demeure. Heureusement, la balle n'a fait qu' effleurer et ne le tua pas. J'ai un frère avant moi qui répond au nom de Folken. Il est fourbe, machiavélique et cruel...mais nos rapport ne sont pas très glorieux. Je déteste aussi ma belle-sœur et ma belle-mère. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable amis. En faite, si ! Une adorable petite-fille chatte, qui répondait au nom de Merle. Elle me défendait, réconfortait, me dorloter jusqu'au soir du terrible drame : la lune brillait de tout son éclat...ma mutation commença. Je ne pus l'empêcher. Je deviens lycan, dans ma propre chambre. J'y poussa mon premier hurlement et Merle entra à ce moment là. Au départ, elle ne me perçut pas très bien, mais en s'approchant, elle compris son erreur et voulus s'enfuir. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire, car évidement je me lança à sa poursuite. Au petit matin, je me suis réveillée couvert de sang. Je me suis dit « le pire est arrivé ». Dans la salle du conseil, gisait sur le sol, le corps de Merle. Je l'avais grièvement blesser. Son bras droit était en sang, son visage et corps couver de coups. Pour son bien, Folken, la vendu comme esclave au marcher de la ville. Je ne l'a revis plus jamais après.

Un soir où la lune n'était pas pleine, je sortis du palais. Non pas pour me balader, mais parce que des étrangers étaient entrer en territoire ennemis. A ma grande surprise, je tombe sur un duo de lycans errants : ils sont nouveaux nés, sales et affamés ; mais ils sont un point plus fort que moi. Je suis encore sous ma forme humaine, l'endroit et le lieu sont mal choisi pour ma mutation. Je prends mes jambes à mon cou et cour aussi vite que je peux. Ils finissent par me rattraper dans une ruelle mal éclairée. C'est ici que je décide de muter. La nature de ce que je suis va gagner comme toujours. Ma peau commence à me brûler, là où elle picote au niveau des coudes et des genoux. Mon cœur bat vite. Avant j'avais du mal à respirer mais aujourd'hui, c'est du passé. Je serre les paupières. La démangeaison gagne à grand pas mes jambes, s'ajoutant la douleur de chaque transformation. Elle vient de s'intensifier pour devenir une vive brûlure. Elle progresse, le long de mes jambes, les bras puis la nuque. Quand mon cuir chevelu commence à me picoter, je comprends que l'heure est venue. La mutation commence. Ma peau s'étire. Tandis que la sensation s'amplifie, je ne tente plus de repousser cette douleur. J'inspire profondément, concentre mon attention sur la transformation et me laisse tomber à terre. Tout en luttant pour garder les idées claires, je m'efforce d'anticiper chaque phase et de positionner correctement mon corps à quatre pattes, tête baissés, bras et jambes tendus, poings fermés, dos cambré. Les muscles de mes jambes se nouent et se contractent. La sueur coule à flots, mais mes muscles acceptent enfin de se dénouer. Puis tout prend fin. Me voilà transformé. Je m'étire en clignant des yeux. Autour de moi, le monde a gagné une gamme de couleurs inconnues de l'œil humain, subtiles nuances de noirs, de bruns et de gris que mon cerveau s'obstine à convertir en bleus, rouges et verts. Je lève le nez et j'inspire, avec la mutation, je redécouvre mes sens déjà perçants qui s'affinent encore d'avantage. Je secoue la tête et me tourne vers ce qui est due à ma mutation. Je retrousse mes babines et montre les dents. Je suis un loups de cinquante-cinq kilos à la fourrure noir, comme le crépuscule. Mes yeux, où brille un éclat de froide intelligence, où couve la férocité qui ne saurait être qu'humaine, sont la seule partie de moi-même qui n'ait pas disparu. Le premier des deux lycans, se tient dos à moi, à cause de ma mutation. J'en profite pour lui sauter dessus. Je le saisit par les pattes avant et le renverse sur le dos, puis je me place au-dessus de lui et pince la peau qui pendait au niveau de son cou. Quand il voulut riposter d'un coup de vent, j'esquivai. Il agrippa ma patte antérieure entre ces mâchoires et me déséquilibra d'un coup sec. Lorsque je tombe, il bondit sur moi. Je me roula au sol afin de lui échapper avant de me remettre sur pattes. Nous tournions l'un autour de l'autre. Sa queue me fouetta les côtes, qu'elle frôla comme une main caressante. Le tour suivant, je me reculais et me tapis, l'arrière-train surélevé. Ma bouche était ouverte, ma langue pendante et mes oreilles tendues vers l'avant. Lorsque je m'élançais, il fit de même. J'ouvris ma bouche en grand. Le sang giclât. L'autre, partit en direction de la d'où ils avaient du muter. Il abandonna son compagnon de fortune. Je m'approcha de lui, pencha la tête au-dessus de son cou et lui éclata la nuque. Je venais à nouveau de tuer un des miens. La douleur venant de mes pattes me rappela que cet idiot m'avait blésé, mais qu'il me fallait rentrer à nouveau sur mon territoire.

Un bruit ou plutôt une éclaboussure venant de derrière m'arrêta. Je me retourna. Il n'y avait rien. Seulement un mur ébréché qui donnait sur un jardin. J'entre comme un chat qui passerait par une trappe, et me faisait tout petit dans les buissons. Une jeune fille se tient debout à une centaine de mettre de moi. Elle baigne dans un étant. L'eau lui arrive au niveau des chevilles et pourtant, elle est trempée. Elle porte une robe de soirée, digne d'une princesse. La tenue est composée d'un corset au décolleté généreux réalisé en soie sauvage blanche. Les dentelles noires et le faux laçage du devant permettent de jouer sur le contraste. Le laçage se fait au dos. La jupe est assez simple, mais l'effet assuré est avec un jupon de tulle, comme une danseuse gracieuse ! De couleur blanc devant, mais avec une surprise noire dans le dos ! Le tout avec collier, mitaines et éventail assortis ! Un sentiment nouveau né en moi lorsque je l'a regarde. Une idée me vient en tête et je décide de l'approfondir. Je me rapproche d'elle, sans jamais pouvoir la touchée...mais l'envie est trop forte et je plonge ma patte bléser dans l'eau. Je pouce un cri de douleur, ce qui l'a fait sursauter. Mais elle ne part pas et s'avance vers moi. Jusqu'à pas qu'elle fait en ma direction m'attire et me donne envie de l'embrasser. Elle se penche sur mes blessures. Je pose mes babines sur ses lèvres, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Elle bascule en arrière et se retrouve de nouveau trempette. Les tissus mouillés révèle ses formes. Ce qui m'attire de plus en plus. J'approfondis mon idée. Je suis sur elle maintenant, je me penche pour l'embrassait dans la nuque mais fait un bon en arrière. Je retrousse mes babines pour laisser à paraître mes crocs. C'est une vampire. Une Capulet. Je suis en territoire ennemis. Aussi brusquement que je suis arrivée, je repars, la laissant barbouillé avec les poissons. Je sors avec difficulté de la brèche, je cours à en perdre a laine. Une fois sur notre territoire, je contemple une dernière fois avant d'aller refouler le sol de ma chambre, la demeure de mon ennemis. Je me rappel de la jeune fille. Qu'elle était belle...bien qu'elle soit mon ennemis jurée, j'aimerais tant la revoir, tel était devenu mon but ultime dans ma vie...

**Chiyuki, la Vampire**

**(POV)****  
**  
Je m'appelle Chiyuki Kanzaki Capulet. Je vis dans une demeure traditionnelle japonaise qui fait à elle seule, huit terrains de football. Je vis depuis toute petite, avec ma grand-mère, Hitomie Kanzaki. Je suis aussi une princesse vampire de sang-pure. Mon père, est le plus jeune des député de sa génération et ma mère est une grande chanteuse de cabaret. Enfin, ils étaient ! En faite, ils sont morts lors d'un duel contre des lycans. Ma grand-mère n'a jamais voulu m'en parler mais je l'ai appris de la bouche d'un de ses serviteurs. Dans notre clan, je suis enviée de tous. En effet, je ne crains pas les rayons du soleil, j'adore l'eau et manger de l'ail et j'aime porter comme mes camarades de classe des croix autour du cou. Il en est de même pour les balles et les pieux.

Le soir de mes 18 ans, Mamie avait réuni tous le clan à la demeure principale, ainsi que des amis des longues dates de papa et maman : afin de célébrer le passage à l'âge adulte. La fête bat son plein : on fume, on boit, on chante... Mais aussi bizarrement que cela puisse être, je ne me sens pas d'attaque à faire comme eux. Sans crier gare, je décide d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Appuyer contre un poteau, j'observe la lune qui n'était pas pleine. Soudain le bruit des carpes qui jouent avec les rayons de la lune sur l'eau me rappelle à la réalité. J'enlève mes chaussures et sautille comme une grande gamine dans l'eau. Une fois bien tremper, je me met à chantonner une chanson de ma dé feinte mère. Je suis tellement absorbée par ce que je fais, que je ne remarque pas que l'on observe. Je m'arrête, scrute le jardin avec mes yeux de lynx, mais rien. Un bruit venant des buissons attire mon attention. Je fais mine de ne pas le voir, bien que mon regard me trompe. Un magnifique loup noir avec des reflets argents à plonger ses pattes avant dans l'eau. Ses deux pattes avant sont ensanglantées. Dans un élans de pitié, j'avance vers lui. Il ne fit rien. Il m'observait. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais un loup d'aussi près. Doucement, je me penche vers lui, mouchoir à la main afin d'enlever le sang qui coule depuis son coude. Il relève son museau, et ces yeux rencontre les miens. Je ressent une attirance par rapport à ces yeux sont encore plus beau et mystérieux à la fois. Tous en lui essuyant les blessures, il me surveille, ou plutôt il me mâte ouvertement. Soudain, il dépose ses babines sur les miennes. Je bascule en arrière et je me retrouve dans l'eau. Mais tissus déjà mouillés lui révèle mes sous-vêtements et mes formes. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, qu'il me bondit dessus. Son nez renifle mon visage : mes yeux, mon nez, mes lèvres et le cou. Il se redresse et fait un bon en arrière. J'entre-vois ces crocs. De quoi a-t-il peur ? De moi ? Mon côté vampirisme ? Aurait-il compris que je suis un vampire ? Il fait demi tour et se sauve comme il est venu.

Des domestiques de Mamie m'appellent : ils se sont rendus compte que je me suis sauvée. Il ne faut pas qu'ils découvre mes vêtements trempés, ni... le suçon que mon visiteur a eut le temps de me laisser sur le cou. Je sens une chaleur montée en moi, je me sens bien. Au second appels, je me redresse et me tapote ma robe. Je décida d'affronter mes domestiques tremper comme un canard. Je fait signe à un des serviteurs que je suis ici. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la salle de séjour ! Grand-mère me passe un savon par rapport à ma robe. Je suis punie jusqu'à nouvel ordre...enfin d'ici demain matin ! Elle ne s'en rappellera pas, vu le nombre de vers de saké qu'elle a absorbé. Je monte à l'étage, vers ma chambre. Sur un pouf, Merle est endormie. Elle tient toujours dans ses mains le service à thé que je lui avait demandé tout à l'heure. Je lui prend des mains. Et l'allonge sur le canapé. Je la recouvre d'une couverture soyeuse. Je me dirige vers mon lit. Je regarde encore une fois le suçon. Je m'allonge dans mon lit douillet. La nuit a été très chaude. Je souffle sur la bougie. Je m'endorme...


End file.
